The Divergence of Haruhi Suzumiya
by NEXER
Summary: The continuing stories of Haruhi and the SOS Brigade, as one story ends and a new one begins. as worlds seperate Kyon accounts the beginning of the new era. chapters relabeled, story relabeled due for sake of organization book one of the Haruhiism Trilogy
1. The Divergence Chapter One

(A/N Okay so this is a self insert but I really want to stay away from "Mary Sue" territory, if my character is getting too outrageous just review and I'll reel it in okay thanks.

A couple of notes one, in the official English translations they didn't carry over Tsuruya's speech impediment it doesn't come up in this chapter but in my fic she will have some sort of list, the one she has in Japanese is difficult to do with English, two any and all feedback is appreciated, I have written fanfiction before but well thing happened that i will not talk about, three Kyon is still the narrator, okay thanks for reading enjoy)

The Divergence of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter One

As soon as I woke up I felt something was off, you know that feeling that you get when your sleeping away from home and right after you wake up just for a second, you're surprised to not be in your room, then your brain starts working and you remember why your some where else. I felt like that, except I wasn't away from home, I was in my own bed, so I brushed the feeling aside and started to get ready for school as i walked toward the kitchen though I still felt like there was something out of place, but what?

It had been a few months since the brigade encounter with the Sky Canopy Dominion in the snow and unusually enough I can't quite recall how we got of that mess, hmm... well anyway it seems like the Dominion has calmed down for now, not only that but Koizumi's agency was nearing the end of their campaign against their rivals and that sneering bastard was arrested by other time travelers. It seemed like everything was back to normal well normal for the SOS Brigade at least ...doubt that'll last long

Anyway now that the majority of the "anti-SOS Brigade" (where the hell did I get _that _name) were gone I could finally have a normal one-on-one chat with Sasaki maybe I could finally figure out how she fits into the picture, I mean, the world is supposed to revolve around _Haruh_i but then it's also supposed to revolve around _Sasaki _I'm no physics nerd but I'm pretty sure some thing can't revolve around two points. Of course I can't talk to her until Sunday so for now I'll just deal with this weird feeling that something is really off.

I finished my breakfast and was out the door I had a feeling tha as soon as o reached school I'd have to listen to Haruhi go on about how the new exchange student we were getting was _so _mysterious then again knowing Haruhi I guess that means he will be.

Right when I thought that was when I stepped into class I looked over to my seat and froze , I was already sitting in my seat, but I was here in the door way before I could even register what was going on I looked up to see me standing in the door (confused yet?) then it hit me what seemed out of place before, the shades in my room are draw back, but this morning the were folding and the wood of the kitchen floor is normally laid horizontally to the door but this morning it was vertical, as all these miniscule differences rushed through my head so fast I didn't even consciously recognize them until later I felt like the world was being pulled out from under me and all of a sudden I was in the doorway to my class room

Wait wasn't I already in the door to my class room god my head hurts, but now there was no one in my seat ugh, I'll talk to Koizumi later about this at least he'll probably have some convoluted explanation for this.

Up until lunch the day was surprisingly normal our class did spend an extra hour on English so that we could be ready for the exchange student . Of course it doesn't matter I swear I will never understand English, it's just too foreign I guess. And besides I'm not sure how the phrases " The milk is cold" and " the dog runs fast" are going to help us have a insightful conversation with an American.


	2. The Divergence Chapter Two

The Divergence of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter Two

At lunch I went to talk to Koizumi Itsuki, he always had some insight on this stuff "It seems that Miss Suzumiya has finally decided life would be more interesting if you were not a normal human your experience seems to describe a involuntary slide"

" are you saying that I'm a Slider now"

"Yes"

... goddammit Haruhi

"but shouldn't the other universe be, really different with other species ruling the planet or something"

"Not necessarily, presumably there's a universe for every possibility even ones that are slightly different, for instance" Koizumi gestured to his soda " I decided to have a coke with my lunch today even though I normally order tea in another world I may have chosen to order tea today and soda yester day, each combination of choices leads to a new universe"

"that is correct" the new voice cam from Nagato Yuki, I hadn't even realized she had joined us at the table. " on both accounts, Kyon's personal data field has altered in a manner allowing for deliberate cross-universal travel in a dimensionless field distortion ,also the Data Overmind from one of our neighboring universes recorded distortion of alien data which it traced back to this world" ...what. " this information accompanies another anomaly this one involve the new exchange student starting on Monday"

"well what the hell is he I mean we already have everything on Haruhi's list" that when it hit me I'd realized it earlier but it didn't strike home until just now _I am not a normal human _I was the one normal person in the group and now I'm a slider? Well I guess there's Tsuruya but she's not really... never mind.

Yuki continued " the data of this student is anomalous in the sense that it does not exist in the average manner" There's an _average? _"yes, the concept can not be transmitted via language, suffice it to say that while the student is a ordinary human the data that dictates his existence is non-existent he technically should not exist therefore while he him self is normal he is a lack of reality rather than an aspect of it, it is impossible to predict how this affects him it is probable that he existed somewhere else normally and was transplanted to this reality"

"so, he's a slider?"

"no, he was pulled here, most likely by Suzumiya Haruhi."

at this point Koizumi interjected with what we were both thinking " the question is why Miss Suzumiya would subconsciously desire to pull someone from there own dimension and drop them here

"i will attempt to infer the differences between our continuity and his own I require a form of personal identification, a name"

" I believe it was Kaus Jason"

" No, remember He's American, his given name goes first" I interjected

Koizumi smiled " yes, my apologies Jason Kaus, then"

"very well" and with that Nagato Yuki left

" is he really going to go by that it seems hard to pronounce"

" he'll probably go by his name in katakana"

"so, Kasu Jeison?"

later at the club room we awaited the arrival of our "glorious" leader Haruhi . Koizumi Itsuki and I were playing a rousing game of Othello and discussing my new found "abilities". " there are a number of sliders who work in tandem with the agency I may be able to set up lessons for you so that you can learn to control your power." he stated

" I think I'll pass on that I think I can figure this out on my own" (I actually had been thinking about it and I think I might understand how this works I have to lose my balance and focus on not just falling off my feet but off this world )

right around when I had finished describing this to Koizumi a loud " Yahoo" announced the arrival of Suzumiya Haruhi " all right every body believe it or not I just got an email from that new exchange student and guess what? he's heard about our brigade and wants to join!

Someone joining the SOS Brigade willingly, that's a first"  
Are you sure he didn't mean to contact a different group?" I asked sincerely

"Absolutely! He even attached his resume he's completely obsessed with the paranormal" wait, so Haruhi had to pull someone from another dimension to find a student that speaks Japanese and is obsessed with the paranormal? I thought those things went hand in hand in America " any way he starts Monday but his flights tomorrow I think that we as the SOS brigade should go to the airport and welcome him!" yeah but he's probably flying to Tokyo that's a few hours away plus most American flight get in really late. Not that Haruhi cares

" Haruhi,"

"yeah"

" Something tells me that he'll want to get settled wherever he's staying before he deals with school let's just wait until Monday"

Haruhi sighed "Fine"

Wow, she actuality agreed to something good job Haruhi. But now that I think about what I said where is he staying, not with any students, and if he's from another dimention I doubt he has relatives... just then Mr. Ryukata, our school's director of foreign affairs walked in and called my name " I need to talk to you about our new student Kasu Jeison, He needs somewhere to stay,"

Crap

" I understand your house has an extra bed room, now i've spoken with your parents and they're happy to to host him but I wanted to let you know"

"Is this starting Saturday night?"

"No he'll be staying in a hotel until Monday you have the weekend to prepare a room for him"

you know Haruhi did a pretty bad job fitting this whole thing into reality, I swear where this started there's just a giant plot hole, her subconscious needs to work on that. I wonder how Kasu feels about all this.

I went back into the club room to find Haruhi Sexually harassing Asahina Mikuru...Again.

After we were adjourned I headed straight home I guess I should clean up th guest room a little, then again I've got a few days, tomorrow was Saturday.


	3. The Divergence Chapter Three

The Divergence of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter Three

Surprisingly enough Haruhi didn't call a meeting the next day, so I slept in and spent the afternoon cleaning out the guest room. Around three I got call from Asahina asking if I wanted to go to a movie, a much as I would love to go to a movie with the divine beauty that is Asahina Mikuru. Unfortunately I intended to spend most of tomorrow with Sasaki which meant this was my last chance to clean the room before Kasu Jeison got here ( jeez, you'd think my parents would help at least a little) so I reluctantly declined and offered to go next weekend, she happily agreed and we made plans for next Saturday night, I couldn't wait. I finished cleaning right around ten and immediately went to bed, I had no idea cleaning could take so much out of you.

That night I either had one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had or I slid into a world where into a world every thing had been taken over by giant bugs. Anyway after that I immediately sat up and looked at my clock, eight o' five, well a little early to head to the park and meet up with Sasaki so I went to the kitchen and prepared some cereal. My sister was still asleep and my parents,hmm, where were they... I figured I might as well get going and would take the long way to the park however as soon as I stepped out the door I knew today was going to be interesting.

Sitting on the bench across the street was Nagato Yuki "please sit" she calmly stated, if there had been a single other noise I wouldn't have even herd her, as it was I had nothing else to do right no so I figured I'd see what she has to say " statistical data measurements and matter encoding fields have deciphered the details of Kasu Jeison's transfer it is likely that due to the nature of the distortion he is aware of his predicament, it has also become clear that there is a specific link between our world and his" can't she use plain Japanese just for once? " this connection takes the form of an idea in a mans head, that man has generated multiple novel on the subject of Suzumiya Haruhi, these books most likely describe the events leading to this day"

" So as far as he's concerned we're book characters?"

"Yes, up until now he considered us no more real than... Harry Potter" No comment on that.

" But he knows whats going on now?"

"Yes, the residual data on his basic field indicate great excitement for this"

"Things just get weirder and weirder" I looked down at my cell phone, nine o' clock I should get going. " Listen Nagato, uh, that's really interesting but I have to go now"

"Okay"

Sasaki was waiting for me when I got to our meeting place though by the look on her face she hadn't been waiting long, "Kyon, good morning" she started

" Good morning Sasaki"

" So I assume you'd like to talk about Haruhi and I"

" Uhh, yeah I guess"

"Okay so I've been thinking and I realize that there no reason there can only be one person like Haruhi and I"

"How do you figure?"

"Well plenty of religions have more than on god, but what I think is more likely is that Haruhi and I are two opposing forces that keep each other in check"

" What like good and evil, be cause neither of you are _ bad_ and your guys are pretty similar in a lot of ways"

"Yeah, but think about it I don't want to have this kind of responsibility, if Haruhi Know she had it she would love it, I see every one as equals, she sees every one as a pawn"

"Okay I see what you mean but if your both 'God' hen why are you closed spaces so different"

" Maybe closed space are just where one of our powers overwhelms the other so closed space is a manifestation of just our half of creation"

" Why would yours take up the whole world then?"

" I don' think it does, you shouldn't trust everything Tachibana says" she had a point "listen I feel like I should meet up with your brigade some time, just so I can get to know Haruhi"

"That's a good idea plus if you get on her good side maybe you can stop her from accidentally destroying the world"

" or purposefully..."

Hhuh?

" look Kyon, because I know what I am I can feel things, and I have a feeling that pretty soon Haruhi's going to find out the truth."  
As much as I didn't want to believe it when a friend who may also be _God _ tells you something is going to happen it's hard to ignore "when?" was all I could get out

We sat in silence for a while before Sasaki announced she had to leave, then a few minutes after she left I heard a voice from behind me " Kyon!"

"Huh?" I said then seconds later I recognized the voice , from around the corner the incredible beauty that was the adult Asahina Mikuru

" Good to see you Kyon," she started " It's been a long time, at least for me it has"

"..."

" I have something important to tell you" she said solemnly " I fear this is the last time you and my self will meet"

"But-"

" don't worry you will see my younger self plenty more, in fact that is the nature of my news" she paused the continued " an unexpected distortion of time has separate event, I am no longer a part of _ this _ time-line's future in fact the future of this new time line hasn't even been written yet"

" But doesn't that mean Asahi-, er, your younger self can't go back home and on top of that how are you still here than?"

" She can not go home and I cannot stay long, the distortion acts in a non linear fashion currently the two time lines are so close they may as well be intertwined but soon, when my younger self encounters any change the time lines will shoot away from each other and the connection will be lost permanently"

" Why when you encounter a change rather than when any thing changes?"

" I being the only time traveler on this time plane act as a last constant, a string between present and future if you will"

"And I assume that this new student didn't exist in your past"

" No, he did not, meeting him will be the change that closes the door for my present's time travel, however another future's Mikuru may appear."

"So, another you might come back"

"Yes but I fear another event will occur after that that has the potential to stop time travel from being possible all together "

"When's that?" just then she began to flicker and fade

" I'm sorry, my time is up, your new friend is now in Osaka, he is physically close enough to effect me."

" But we're not in-"

" He does not need to have direct contact to alter my personal time-line, it is the butterfly effect, a chain reaction." she finally describes something about time travel I half get, and it's the last time I'll ever speak with her. Just as she faded away she smiled at me and said farewell, she even used my real name.

As I sat there alone on the bench I couldn't help but wonder if what Sasaki and Grown-up Asahina said was true. This seemingly peaceful time, full of old and (Judging by what Asahina said) new friends,with no conflict or melancholy, was it really just the calm before the storm?

(A/N: hooray for exposition! I'll show up in a few chapters so remember if you don't like how i'm writing please tell me! I want to keep this fic as good as any other if I can!)


	4. The Divergence Chapter Four

(A/N: I reread the first three chapters and noticed a Wholebunch of typos, I feel really bad about those and will try harder to correct such careless mistakes, sorry however Tsuruya's line are deliberately misspelled to show she has a lisp, seriously her original one was impossible to put into English so I'm giving her the usual S to Sh kind as in "Esh oh esh brigade" she'll also use "mega" a lot but not in this chapter for what will become obvious reasons as you read)

The Divergence of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter Four

I sat on that bench for a few more minutes before I began to head home. I tried to look for some sort of sign that this was a new timeline even some sort of small things like when I first slid, nothing seemed out of place, right as I decided there wasn't anything to see, I felt strange, I lost my balance for a second and the entire world went black. Only seconds later it stopped and I found my self standing right where I was, I quickly looked at my cell phone's clock to see how long I'd blacked out but if I did it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, then it hit me, that was the same way I felt when I slid back to my world. So did I just slide? I looked around again, in the sky was one of the absolute most cliché signs of another world , a giant Zeppelin, something tells me that I subconsciously chose to enter a world that was similar to what I expected from an alternate world. I decided that as long as I was here I'd look around ( not to mention I had no idea how to slide back). Maybe the me in this world knows how to slide back, or at least the answers to Tuesdays economics quiz, ugh, what am I saying I bet this world's economy is completely different.

I decided there was one place that no matter what universe would still be a safe haven for any supernatural being, the literary club room.

As I headed towards the school I noticed a couple more differences between the two worlds, for one it seemed like this world had a slightly different accent to it's Japanese and when I passed a sushi stand I noticed the face on the 100 yen coin was different, though it seemed familiar to me and was that the Tokyo tower, here? I stopped at the newsstand and bought a news paper to see how world events had changed ( What?, I watch a lot of movies, I know the tricks), first off I checked if the calender they used was the same as my world's, it was.

I learned that apparently in this world japan had annexed china in 1956 and that they were trying to become an official district after their war with the Federated States of Taiwan so they can have the protection of the Japanese Army, apparently American president Lopez supports this decision citing the mistakes made during the World War leading to the destruction of Tokyo and Nagasaki and oh, look at this, Stephen Hawking is the first scientist to win the Tour de France.

And the ruling family is going to announce the new members of senate, wait ruling family? Are we back to Feudalism? Dictatorship? Orwellian? I read on and two things became cleat one, the government was based on a dictating family that looked over these peoples votes and petition, in other words, a benevolent dictatorship and two, the ruling family was The Tsuruya's.

I guess it wasn't too far off from my own world, the Tsuruya family was pretty powerful they funded a secret organization and were politically influential so dictatorship isn't a very big stretch. I wonder if she's still friend with the brigade, or if she even goes to school with us. I decided to head to school and check out the club room

When I reached the school I found that in this world they had went through with building the new art center and had planted some more trees out in front. I walked into the building and headed to where, in my world, the SOS Brigade's room would be. I don't know what I expected to find there on a Sunday afternoon or if there would would even be a scrap of paper saying "SOS Brigade" under the Literary Club sign instead I found an actual sign for the Brigade, apparently in this world it was a little more successful. I could hear noise coming from the inside so I knew some one was there and I was sure there no one else in the school so this was usual SOS activity I paused, what if the other me was in there then I remembered, wasn't that what I was looking for, and didn't I slip back to to my world after seeing me last time. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was the club room, where there was once a colorful mess of "things" over here the room was an open space with one pine table in the middle and a long, curved ,black desk circling the perimeter of the room, instead of separate computer monitors as would be expected in a classroom there was one giant "C" shaped screen with multiple keyboards connected to it and several soft looking silver and black chairs , the walls were mostly covered with charts and maps.

Second was of course the people as ,expected there was Haruhi,Asahina,Nagato and Koizumi, I was more surprised to see Kuyoh Suoh, the interface of the Sky Canopy dominion, Kyoko Tachibana , the rival esper, and my good friend Sasaki. Also there was Tsuruya who I was only surprised to see after learning that Tsuruya was the ruling family

I wasn't there so I was unclear on why the group was starring at me like I was out of place, was I not part of the SOS brigade in this world. I couldn't decide whether I should play along and pretend to be their Kyon ( if I even went by that name here) or come out and say that I was a slider. How would this Haruhi React to that? Or was this High-tech clubroom a sign of that this Brigade had been more successful at their searches for the paranormal?

"Kyon?" Haruhi asked " I thought you had that flu that was going around?"

"uh, I actually, um, okay, here it goes, I'm a Slider, I'm stuck here, if your like the SOS Brigade on my side then you were made for this kind of thing will you help me get back home" I wasn't thinking it just came out of my mouth

Haruhi responded " if your a slider like our kyon, why not just slide back" okay there's a start this me was a slider too, apparently more experience then me " So, Haruhi, you know about the paranormal, as in, about it being around you? "

"well of course, everyone does the SOS Brigade was tasked with the investigation and aid of all paranormal entities like us"

" so...you know what _you _are"

" No, me and Sasaki are the only ones that are normal, is it not like that on your side?"

" uh... no it's just I thought it might be different on this side"

Tsuruya jumped in at this point " Ish the Esh Oh Esh Brigade on your shide not Funded by The Tsuruya Family?" hmm, I guess she still has that strong lisp on this side

" uh, no, Japan's... different on my side, and the SOS Brigade is sort of a joke, wait are you saying the Brigade is a government funded organization"

"yesh, we are the student division of the Esh Oh Esh"

"SOS is a government organization here?"

"yes, we investigate paranormal activity and are authorized to interact with the anomalies" Koizumi answered

" I see, this is an expansion of your Agency isn't it?"

"Yes"

Haruhi caught our attention with a blow horn same old Haruhi " okay, look the point is we need to get Kyon home

"well first can I ask a few questions?" I wanted to know how everybody had gotten along over here or if everybody was the same in terms of personality

" no , I'm afraid that people from other universe are not allowed to know more than we can help about our world" it was Nagato Yuki who responded, the tone of her voice indicated that while she was certainly still alien that her personality was far more I Don't know...Bright.

" we can take you to a facility that will help you get back to your world" Asahina said in a business like tone " we can have you back before midnight"

"great." I said "when do we leave?"

(A/N: how did I Do with Tsuruya's lisp? Any ideas on how to make it wore effective, please review!)


	5. The Divergence Chapter Five

(a/n sorry for taking so long for a new chapter, I was on vacation)

The Divergence of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter Five

Kuhyo lead me to a car with blacked out windows and told me to sit in the back . The car began to move and I was on my way to some sort of secret facility, is my life just one big sci-fi movie?

I sat in complete darkness wondering exactly why this place was so secret and why they had to take me there to help me slide back I thought about how sliding works but thinking about it just gave me a headache. After a little while I'm pretty sure I must have dozed off because I'm pretty sure there's nowhere that could possibly be top secret within ten minutes of school. The next thing I knew Haruhi had literally pulled me out of the car and dragged me towards a small metal door " c'mon Kyon we have to put you through security to make sure your not a spy" 'put me through security' what, am a a piece of luggage or something?

I tried to look around, it was dark so I couldn't see much but I could tell that e were far from the city though. We passed through the door and Haruhi left me in a small white room, she closed the metal door and left through another door at the other end of the room.

The room was empty besides myself and I wondered how this counted as security. After a couple seconds hundreds of lasers shot from every direction 'scanning' a robotic voice said 'complete, threat detected' wait! WHAT? Threat? Me? Before I knew what was happening three men in Hazmat suit rushed in and put a cloth over my face and I passed out

The next thing I knew I was an even smaller room, it was a perfect square and had only a metal block with a cushion which I assumed was supposed to be a bed. Why was I put here? How am I a threat and why can't slide away? Is someone setting me up?

A knock at the door told me that there was someone there and I tried to get up, I reached the door and looked through the window to see Nagato Yuki he was entering a code in to key pad and opened the door I stepped back and allowed her to enter.

"I am aware you have been wrongly accused" wow, she really gets to the point, wait before she seemed more cheerful...

"Are you Nagato from-"

" While this entity is the interface dispatched in this world I am synchronized with the Nagato Yuki of your continuity, both Data Overminds are under the impression that there is a sleeper agent in the SOS on this side, they are the ones who set you up"

"So tell them and get me out of here"

"Who ever is manipulating events has many influenced individuals in this continuity, the others are working to find a way to pull you back, we have also contacted Kasu Jeison"

" The new student? How can he help?"

" When Suzumiya pulled Kasu the conceptual data was erased surrounding his life this act merged his history into your universe without any thought, like haphazardly sewing a extra square onto a quilt. To do this his personal continuity was erased, what Haruhi brought over was the idea that he exists"

"So when he was brought to our world every other Kasu Jeison in the multiverse was destroyed"

"Yes"

"That's pretty dark... how does that make him eligible to help? We don't even really know him."

" He is literally the idea that he exists, he thinks therefore he is , he has low self esteem but holds his empathy as his best feature thus his existence is impressionable to others, he copies others personal data to sustain existence because of this when he is in immediate proximity to someone or something with 'unnatural' abilities he can use them as well"

"An Empath?"

" Yes, that is an appropriate phrase, he has used a duplicate of my data manipulation to pass over to here"

"Why?"

"He believes he can break you out of here, he was enthusiastic about the opportunity until he can put his plan into action you'll have to wait." Nagato paused for a second before she was back to her alter-self " Um, excuse me if the alternate continuity Yuki is done talking to you I uh have to go now, bye" this Nagato sure was less formal.

Nagato left and I stood alone in my cell I notice that while I wasn't cuffed or tied down I was unable to move any closer to the door, was this some fort of force field or weird technology from this side. I went to sit down in the corner and went into thinking about why a total stranger would help me escape from a prison in a alternate dimension. If this guy really knew us and was who everyone was saying he was I guess he'd be a fan but what would make him think he could save me from this place, he's just a kid about my age, right?

Nagato said he had a low self esteem and if he reads books based on this crap I picture him being a total nerd. What could he do? While I was racking my brain for ansewrs I noticed a flicker near the door. The invisible wall stopping me from leaving was now visible. In the strange static-y mist words appeared as if typed.

'Run Kyon'

I looked at the security camera in the corner and then looked over to the field and saw that more words had been typed ' meet me at the end of the hall' great that a _real _solid plan. After the end of the message the field disappeared and I headed to the door. I pushed the door open and found someone had left a change of clothes for me, I pulled them in and changed before I left, the clothes were what appeared to be dark colored street clothes, maybe a guard's? I headed down the hall and found absolutely nothing, then I realized the message didn't say what end of the hall.

Right as I began to worry a man came down towards me from the other side of the hall "you there," he said in a voice which sounded strained for some reason " who are you?"

I had to think for a second, I couldn't see his face, and I had to wonder whether this was Kasu or not. After a few seconds I decided that if he was Kasu he would recognize me anyway so I decided to give a pseudonym that he would recognize

" I am John Smith."

The man stepped from the shadows, he was about my height with black hair, he was clearly American even though he had brown eyes, his face had a considerable amount of acne and now that I realized he was American I noticed that his Japanese was choppy like he learned it from multiple places

" Great to meet you too, Kyon, I'm Kasu Jeison, listen we need to get out of here _now_."

" Wouldn't guard uniforms be more effective disguises than street clothes"

"Trust me we'd look out of place"

"Why?"

" All the guards are about to die," a siren began to go off and the emergency lights bathed the hallway in red " correction, they are dead."


End file.
